<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curious Cures by BrownandBlonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183097">Curious Cures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde'>BrownandBlonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soriku - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.</p><p>Now home on Destiny Islands, Riku decides to have his wrist fixed properly after breaking it several years ago. Sora offers to help him heal, but Riku has no interest in magical methods. Sora still wants to help so he explores how to ...encourage... the natural healing process. </p><p>Kink: Medical play. Intimate Healing. Unfocused During Intimacy. No Penetration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curious Cures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Riku broke his right wrist years ago in a fight with Roxas. He'd never gotten proper treatment. It didn't heal properly, as Riku didn't have the access to healing magic that Sora did.</p><p>They had finally returned to Destiny Islands and there seemed no better time to finally get his wrist seen to by a doctor. Turned out he needed to get surgery. </p><p>To fix it, it had to be essentially broken again, as the bones were misaligned. Some of the bone needed to be trimmed to allow for proper orientation of the fractured ends. It would take weeks or longer for it to heal. He was initially hesitant to go through with it, as he was still a remarkable fighter without it, but there was really no reason he could find to justify putting it off. </p><p>His missions were completed. He'd found Aqua, he'd saved Namine, his Replica was gone, he'd helped Sora close Kingdom Hearts and Kairi had brought Sora home. For the first time in years, there were no impending battles. So Riku got the surgery and got his wrist fixed. </p><p>The day after the surgery, Riku arrived at the beach. His wrist was in a splint but he wore Yensids glove over it, so he didn't look any different. He hadn't ever told anyone but Yensid about his wrist breaking, and absolutely no one knew about the surgery, so when he saw Sora racing across the beach towards him, he got a bit worried. As expected, Sora glomped him. Riku turned slightly and caught Sora in his left arm. </p><p>"Morning, Riku!"</p><p>"Morning, Sora."</p><p>"You look tired. Didn't you sleep well?"</p><p>"I look tired but you're still jumping on me?"</p><p>Sora wrapped his legs around Rikus waist and Riku, who saw Sora clearly had no intention of getting off, carried Sora across the beach. Sora was so confident in Rikus strength that he didn't even hold onto his shoulders. "Really though", Sora continued, "You look paler than usual."</p><p>"It's probably the anesthetic, it threw off my cycle."</p><p>"Anesthetic?"</p><p>"Yeah... I had a small operation yesterday."</p><p>"Operation? You were in the hospital? What happened? Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"I wasn't there all day. I had to get my wrist fixed, I'm not dying. And don't go telling anyone - its no good for people to know your Achilles Heel."</p><p>"How did you hurt your wrist?"</p><p>"Your twin broke it."</p><p>"My twin? Which one? I have, like, a million."</p><p>"Roxas. But again, don't tell him that. He hates me enough already."</p><p>"I'm sure he doesn't... well, yeah, he hates you. But it'll blow over! He's with Axel, Xion and Saix now! Plus the guys at Twilight Town! Things have worked out."</p><p>Riku leaped to the higher terra, avoiding the grievances that would be caused by trying to use the ladder. Finally, he sat Sora down on the paopu tree. "Do I look like a gummiship to you? Next time, walk." He sighed and took his spot, leaning against the slanted trunk.</p><p>"Do you want me to cast Curega?", asked Sora.</p><p>"Nah."</p><p>"How long is it gonna take to heal on its own?"</p><p>"A while. Weeks if not months."</p><p>"Then why don't you want to use Curega?"</p><p>"You use so much magic you're barely even human at this point. You've gotta be up there with Merlin, at least. But I don't use magic like that. I can handle pain. I don't bathe in a cauldron every time I get a papercut."</p><p>"Hey! You calling me a wimp?"</p><p>"Your words, not mine", Riku teased.</p><p>"You're so sassy today! Go back to being depressed."</p><p>They both burst into laughter. Riku sighed in admiration. Only Sora could make him laugh like that. "Well... I am a bit frustrated this morning. Uncomfortable, rather."</p><p>"Did something go wrong during the operation."</p><p>"No, no, nothing like that. Only... its hard to do certain things now. At least, as well as I used to. Which I considered for the most part but... some things have taken me by surprise. Day to day things that you just don't think about."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>There was a very pregnant pause. "Getting dressed and stuff", he finally answered. </p><p>"...It doesn't feel like that was what you were going to say."</p><p>"Well, it's what I said."</p><p>Sora rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll come over tomorrow morning and help you with things."</p><p>Rikus eyes snapped open. "N-No! You really don't nee-"</p><p>"Hey guys!", they heard in a light, cheery voice. Kairi appeared, climbing up the ladder. They greeted her back as she joined them. "I think I want to make charms for all of our friends in other worlds. I brought my collection of shells. Would you mind giving me your thoughts on which ones are prettiest?"</p><p>"You need to make sure none of them look as cool as mine, Kairi. Not even Rikus!"</p><p>So the boys forgot about their previous conversations and helped Kairi sort through her collection. </p><p>The next day, Riku awoke, once again on the wrong side of the bed. For the last two days, he'd been taking cold showers to get rid of his morning wood. He used to do it was he was all angsty and blindfolded, because he didn't feel like he deserved pleasure. But now he had to do it because he couldn't masterbate properly. Though his dominant hand was usable, Riku usually used both hands to satisfy himself. Now when he jerked off he felt so unfulfilled he couldn't finish, and had to just endure a cold shower to make his hard on go away. So frustrated he was, that he forgot that Sora was delivering the charm that Kairi had made for him. </p><p>When Sora arrived and handed over the charm, he seemed to have other things on his mind. </p><p>"Say... Riku..."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Soras eyes wondered, looking everywhere but at Riku. He started and stopped speaking a few times, struggling to choose his words. "I've been... learning some things lately."</p><p>"Uh huh."</p><p>"I was thinking about how you wanted to heal in natural ways."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"And... well, I found some ways I could help without magic."</p><p>"Like?"</p><p>"Well... it turns out... doing it... is pretty good for you." Sora had his head down in embarrassment. He peaked up at Riku to see his reaction. Riku had no reaction beside confusion.</p><p>"...Doing what?", Riku asked. </p><p>Sora blushed. "Doing it."</p><p>"Doing what?", Riku asked again.</p><p>"It! Having... sex."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"Well, only if you have an organism."</p><p>"Organism? You mean orgasm?"</p><p>"Maybe. Apparently it boosts your immune system, gives a surge of adrenaline and it counts as exercise."</p><p>"Well, that makes sense. Who told you this?"</p><p>"I looked it up on my gummiphone, like you said I should."</p><p>"Alright... but... are you saying you want to... what are you saying?"</p><p>"Well... it would help, wouldn't it? And I wanna help. I mean, it would be weird, but thats what friends are for. To help."</p><p>Riku was speechless for a moment. "I don't want you to feel forced."</p><p>"I don't feel forced! We don't have to go all the way, we just need to give you an organism."</p><p>"Orgasm, Sora."</p><p>"Yeah, that. I'm just offering. I mean... do you wanna?"</p><p>"If... you really don't mind."</p><p>"Cool. Okay. Where do we start?"</p><p>"You're asking me?"</p><p>"Well, what do you usually do when you're alone?"</p><p>Riku sat down on the bed. "I just... use my hand. But it's difficult right now," Riku explained, refering to his wrist. </p><p>"Alright, lay down. I'll take care of it. This shouldn't be too hard. Works the same as mine right?"</p><p>Riku blushed and laid down. Sora unbuckled his heavy leather belt and pulled his pants down. Sora licked his palm and then gave Rikus pale genitalia a massage. Riku closed his eyes in embarrasment. "Your hair is white down here, too!", he heard Sora exclaim joyfully. "You're like a polar bear!"</p><p>"Polar bears are black."</p><p>"What? No they're not!"</p><p>"They're black. Their fur is clear. It looks white cause of the sunlight."</p><p>"They look pretty white to me. And you look pretty white to me."</p><p>"I'm not a bear, Sora."</p><p>The nonsensical conversation was calming Rikus nerves and he managed to get an erection. Sora took it in his grasp and began pumping it. </p><p>Riku felt a light breeze. He dared to open his eyes and then was just baffled by what he saw. Sora was blowing on his penis, like one would blow out a candle. "...Sora, what are you doing?"</p><p>Sora blushed. "Well, I thought you might enjoy a blow job."</p><p>"...Sora, thats not what a blow job is."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Riku recalled that Sora had left the Island, and therefore, school, at fourteen and he hadn't had any sex education. "Sora, a blow job is when you suck on it."</p><p>"What? No its not!"</p><p>"Yes, it is."</p><p>"Then why isn't it called a suck job?"</p><p>"It used to be called Below-Job, and then it got abbreviated. You can look it up on your gummiphone if you don't believe me. It's the suction that feels good."</p><p>"What are you, a teacher now?"</p><p>"You're the one that keeps asking questions!"</p><p>"Suction..." Sora looked at Rikus penis awkwardly. "Did you... want me t-"</p><p>"N-No, I wasn't telling you to do it. Your hand is enough, trust me. I'm overwhelmed by all of this already."</p><p>"Okay," said Sora, then he carried on working Riku with his hand. </p><p>Riku took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, trying to get back in the zone. If this got anymore awkward, he would end up in the hospital again, this time with a heart attack. </p><p>Then he felt a sensation he'd never felt before. His eyes snapped open. Sora was sucking on his tip. Soras eyes were clenched shut and he wasn't moving his head at all. He was doing it!</p><p>Riku cautiously reached out. Sora flinched when he felt a hand on the back of his head. Riku gently bobbed Soras head up and down.</p><p>Sora screeched when he tasted precum and pulled away.</p><p>"What is it?", asked Riku, his soft voice tainted with frustration at the sudden loss of pleasure.</p><p>"You finished. You could have warned me!"</p><p>"I didn't finish."</p><p>"Yes you did! Don't mess me around! I can taste it!"</p><p>"I didn't," insisted Riku. His grip tightened on Soras hair. He fought against the intrusive thoughts and desires that urged him to push Soras head down. "It must have just been precum. It means I'm getting close but there wasn't any sperm in it, I promise. Please, don't stop."</p><p>"You're getting close?"</p><p>"Yes. Sora, please..."</p><p>Sora pouted at him suspiciously, but granted his request and took Riku back in his mouth. Riku shuddered in relief. He bobbed Soras head up and down. Sora was forced to take him in deeper with every suck until he nuzzled Rikus pubic hair with his nose. Riku gave a long, deep moan - it made Soras ears tingle.</p><p>Soras saliva dripped down the sides of his shaft. Sora occasionally gagged but didn't pull away. The thickness and texture made it kind of fun to suck, and the light pink shade of it was really pretty. He enjoyed feeling it get firmer in his mouth. He moaned happily, swirling his tongue around the tip like a lollipop, until he heard "Sora... I'm gonna cum..."</p><p>Riku bit his lip in frustration when Sora snapped out of it and took him out his mouth. "Can you lick it, still?", asked Riku.</p><p>Sora took a moment to consider it, then did so. He licked the sides. He tentatively gave his balls a couple of licks too. "Does that feel good too?", he asked shyly.</p><p>"Yeah, do that...", Riku urged on the verge of begging. He bit his lip and curled his toes as the petite brunette sucked on his balls and jerked him off. </p><p>He arched off the bed as he had an orgasm. He had a hot flush and he felt a pang of pain in his wrist as he flexed his fingers gripping the sheets. A shudder ran through him as his seed squirted onto his six pack. He moaned and closed his eyes, enjoying his after glow. Sora didn't stop jerking him even though he'd came, and he was still sensitive, so ripples of pleasure still made their way through his body.</p><p>He eventually opened his eyes and gazed at his best friend. </p><p>"Do you feel better?", asked Sora, still twisting his hand up and down Rikus shaft. </p><p>Riku nodded.</p><p>"How long do you want me to do this?", Sora asked. "Do you wanna org.. organ... do you wanna do it again?"</p><p>Riku wasn't expecting the offer - but he hadn't been expecting any of this so he wasn't about to complain. He nodded again.</p><p>"Okay", was all that Sora said, and he just continued as he was doing. He started to day dream as he did the repetitive motion. He briefly paused to spit on him every now and then, and continued with less friction. Riku moaned in pleasure at the sight of Soras saliva dangling from his lip and landing on his tip. </p><p>Eventually, Riku came again and Sora finally stopped. He rolled his wrist in circles to work the ache out of it. "Feel better?", Sora asked.</p><p>"Y-yeah. Thanks," Riku responded. He pulled up his pants.</p><p>"Do you feel any better?"</p><p>"I feel amazing. I feel like I'm on a cloud."</p><p>"I'm your doctor from now on then. I prescribe this... every day. Your wrist will heal in no time, Curega or not."</p><p>"I think I may overdose. I wanna do it again already..."</p><p>"I'll take care of you. I always protect my friends... I'll do whatever it takes."</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>